Navidad en la mansión
by DevilShila
Summary: Especial de Navidad para mi historia, La orden de los cazadores. La mañana de navidad acaba de empezar, los regalos están debajo del árbol y la gente aun durmiendo ¿Saldrá todo bien, o será una locura de fiesta para una locura de familia?


**Meses después de lo sucedido en mi historia de "La orden de los cazadores" en la mansión se preparan para pasar una navidad todos juntos. Habrá claramente spoilers para aquellos que no estén al día con esa historia pero para los demás no os preocupeis, no hay nada que os desvelará el final, esto es solo un regalito porque sé que con la navidad no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir.**

 **Y además tampoco tengo muchas ideas -.-U**

* * *

 _ **Navidad en la mansión Pitch Black**_

* * *

Jack se despertó pronto como todas la mañana acurrucado junto a Hiccup el cual roncaba suavemente. Por supuesto el joven Frost aun no se creía la suerte que había tenido al final. El poder disfrutar de una pareja estable, que contaba además con un plus que era tener un dragón, era un sueño echo realidad. Justo cuando iba a volver a abrazarse a su novio para seguir soñando se dio cuenta del porque estaba tan inquieto. Era navidad, navidad, nochebuena, era hora de los regalos de Papá Noel, o en su caso, de North puesto que el ex-cazador había decidido que todos ellos era buenos niños y les había mandado un detallito que Pitch había guardado para que no lo abrieran antes de tiempo.

Con cuidado para no despertar a Hiccup Jack bajó de la cama buscando el resto de su ropa, mirando la hora sonrió travieso pues aun era pronto y seguramente nadie estaría guardando los regalos. Podría bajar y abrirlos para ver que eran sin que nadie le dijera nada.

Lento y cuidadoso abrió la puerta de la habitación para mirar a ambos lados del pasillo. Una vez que vio que nadie venia se puso de puntillas para ir en dirección a las escaleras. Por supuesto había contado con que la casa siendo una tan vieja haría ruidos pero no podía evitar congelarse a cada crujido que oía cerca imaginandose que era Pitch o alguno de los otros siguiendolo para darle un ataque al corazón.

Por fin llegó hasta el piso de abajo y una vez allí se pegó a la pared en plan James Bond, 007. Mirando con cuidado cada esquina fue avanzando hasta que vio venir por el pasillo al mismissimo Pitch y con celeridad se escondió dentro de un armario llenandose la boca con los abrigos que allí había guardados. Por debajo de la puerta pudo ver la luz que Pitch llevaba consigo lo cual debía significar que no solo era el vampiro si no que alguien más iba con él. Interesado el peli-blanco apoyo la oreja con suavidad sobre la superficie de la puerta pero sin conseguir mucho pues quien quiera que fuese ya se alejaba junto a Pitch en dirección a las escaleras.

Suspirando de alivio, aunque al mismo tiempo muriendose de curiosidad, Jack salió del armario (jaja) para luego seguir caminando hacía el salón. Por supuesto los últimos metros hasta su destino los hizo en una medio carrera sigilosa pero ya hacer ruido daba igual. Iba a conseguirlo.

Agarrando el pomo de la puerta del salón con fuerza Jack lo giró y la abrió de golpe encontrandose cara a cara con Anya la cual lo miraba divertida desde su asiento en el sofá.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...MIERDA! -Anya estalló en carcajadas viendo como Jack le daba patadas a la puerta molesto por no conseguir lo que quería. De detrás del árbol de navidad Nightlight, el cual se había encargado de retocar las luces del mismo, salió para ver la escena y unirse con una risa silenciosa a la joven.

Cuando Jack por fin se calmó Anya le señalo que se sentará en el sofá a su lado para charlar un poco cosa que el joven hizo, no tenia nada más que hacer y al momento no le apetecía volverse a la habitación por si acaso despertaba a Hiccup sin querer.

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a permitir salirte con la tuya Jack?

-No sería la primera vez...

-¿Qué lo intentas para fallar de todas formar? -Jack se puso de morritos mientras Anya seguia riendose. No podía evitarlo con Jack, una fuerza superior le obligaba a tomarle el pelo. Aunque por supuesto más tarde la iba a pagar cara, no por nada Jack se había echo con el control del muerdago lo cual iba a hacer sufrir a mucha gente durante la fiesta de navidad.

-Me e levantado para nada

-Bueno, tal vez si. Pero al menos ya estas de pié y puedes ayudar con la decoración -nada mas decir eso Anya vio el cambio en su amigo puesto que sus ojos se iluminaron como las luces de navidad.

-Voy a por el muérdago! -Anya al ver como Jack desaparecía por la puerta montando un buen escándalo no pudo evitar suspirar. Estaba agotada y no había ni empezado el día. Con suavidad Nightlight se puso a sus espaldas y le acarició los hombros antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Iba a necesitar ese apoyo.

* * *

Hiccup se despertó tranquilo. La cama era comoda y calentita y el frio que había estado haciendo durante esos últimos días le quitaban las ganas de salir de ella. Aunque por supuesto cuanto más despierto se encontraba más notaba que algo faltaba. Llevaba semanas ya despertándose con Jack a su lado y lo echaba de menos cada vez que el joven se despertaba antes que él y lo abandonaba. Lo que más le gustaba al despertar era abrazarle y despertarle con besos pero en esta ocasión al parecer no iba a tener la oportunidad.

Estirándose aun tapado con la sabanas Hiccup se puso a pensar en porque exactamente se estaba despertando solo y entonces cuando sus ojos se pararon en la fecha que se veía indicada en el reloj lo supo. Jack llevaba días deseando abrir los regalos de navidad que Norte les había mandado y que mejor momento que pronto por la mañana del día de navidad. Casi se alegraba de la reunión de emergencia que habían tenido el día anterior para decidir quien montaría guardia para vigilar los regalos. Y además, Anya parecía haber cogido el deber con gusto sobre todo al estar acompañada por Nightlight.

Sabiendo que ya no podía hacer más tiempo Hiccup salió de debajo de las mantas y alcanzó su ropa para empezar el día. No con energías pero empezarlo de todas formas debía.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se dio cuenta de que aun mucha gente seguía durmiendo por lo que fue caminando hacía el salón con tranquilidad sabiendo que no había prisa alguna. A mitad camino chocó contra alguien que estaba corriendo y al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Jack el cual con una sonrisa bobalicona le dio un beso para luego seguir corriendo. No muy lejos de la zona Hiccup podía oir los gritos de Merida maldiciendo a su novio.

Había sido un completo error dejarle a Jack el muérdago, pero por ahora no iba a parar a quejarse.

Cuando llegó al salón se encontró con Anya sentada cómodamente en el sofá con Toothless acurrucado a sus pies aunque en cuanto el dragon captó su olor levantó la cabeza para observarle. No tardo ni un segundo en lanzarse a por el con la lengua fuera y a lamerle toda la cara como saludo.

-Argh, bicho estúpido mira como me has llenado de babas -se quejó mientras intentaba pensar en alguna forma de limpiarse sin llenarse las manos de más baba. Anya le sonrió antes de lanzarle una toalla desde su sitio para que se limpiara. Al parecer la joven había venido bien preparada para contrarrestar las babas del dragon.

-¿Has dormido bien Hicc?

-Bastante bien si. Aunque me e encontrado con Jack huyendo por el pasillo ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Solo que ha llenado ya la casa de muérdago y Merida se ha tenido que besuquear con Ombric porque resulta que son magicos y no te dejan irte hasta que te hayas besado. Ya te puede imaginar la gracia que le ha echo -Hiccup puso una cara de asco que redujo a Anya en un montón risas y dolores de estomago. Nightlight el cual por supuesto no estaba ni a tres metros de distancia de la chica también sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo de Pitch? -Nightlight hizo un par de símbolos con sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de Anya y esta pasó el mensaje de forma eficiente. Los dos tan inseparables desde el principio solo parecían pegarse más y más con cada día que pasaba.

-Estaba haciendo guardia hace un par de horas. Ahora debería estar despertando a Sandy

-Un trabajo difícil -Y justo en ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a un muy cansado y saturado de arena dorada Pitch. La cara de pocos amigos del vampiro lo decía todo -...¿No lo has conseguido?

-Por supuesto que sí -replicó con altanería antes de volver a hundirse -lo que es peor. Ahora estará de mal humor, para siempre! -Anya se tapó la boca para evitar que Pitch viera lo mucho que se divertía a su costa y es que Pitch era siempre taaaan dramático.

Poco después el salón se fue llenando de gente y por fin Jack y Merida entraron en la sala después de haberse pasado los últimos minutos rodando y peleando por el suelo. Al menos, pensó Hiccup este había estado limpio.

Por supuesto todos los niños se lanzaron a rodear a Anya la cual les dio a cada uno una golosina e incluso Jack se puso a la cola haciendo que los pequeños se rieran por las tonterías del mayor. Jamie por supuesto fue uno de los que se abrazó a la pierna de Jack antes de girarse y buscar con la mirada a Torch el cual se encontraba al lado de Katherine saludándolo con la mano. Los tres se sonrieron y se lanzaron a hablar de todo lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo que no se habían visto mientras Jack se encargaba de distraer a los demás.

Sandy entró entonces cargando con varios platos de desayuno que junto con Elsa y Seraphina sirvieron con eficacia. Pitch, el cual había echado mucho de menos a su hija se dedicó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas haciendo ver como él y Dracula eran hermanos. Estaba claro que no se parecían en muchas cosas pero el amor por sus hijas era algo que compartían y nadie podría negarlo.

-¿Anna no va a venir? -Preguntó curiosa Anya. Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-Ha preferido quedarse en casa y organizar una fiesta para el reino. Se está tomando muy en serio su cometido de organizadora de eventos

-Es una pena -dijo Merida desde su sitio en la mesa -Anna sabía como animar una fiesta -Por cierto ¿Pitch el señor Dracula va a venir? -El vampiro aun abrazado a su hija pero ahora con un talante más digno sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi hermano está haciendo su propria fiesta en su hotel. Mavis quería pero según lo que me han contado se intentó escapar de casa para venir y está castigada -Seraphina hizo una mueca sintiéndolo mucho por la joven vampira. Se lo habrían pasado tan bien juntas.

Por fin todos se sentaron en la mesa para tener un buen desayuno antes de empezar las fiestas. Los niños se colocaron en la mesa más pequeña sentados en el sofá y con la tele encendida para ellos con un volumen bajo. Los mayores se pusieron todos juntos en la mesa grande disfrutando de una reunion que mucho llevaban tiempo deseando. Anya se quedó sentada en el sofá con una sonrisa dirigida hacía el grupo hasta que Nightlight se acercó a ella para cogerla en brazos y sentarla en la mesa. Jack sentado a la izquierda de la chica la miró molesto.

-Oye Hiccup yo también quiero eso!

-No Jack

-Jooooo, pues te dejo por Nightlight que parece más servicial -El mudo rodó los ojos mientras Anya empezaba a reirse por las caras de Jack antes de acordarse y darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-Gracias por llevarme -Toda la mesa no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas cuando la cara de Nightlight se encendió como si fuera una bombilla roja.

Pitch el cual presidía la mesa con Sandy a su derecha y Ombric a su izquierda se levantó.

-Sé que esta es solo la primera comida, y que aun nos quedan muchos días que pasar junto

-ñoño! -Anya al lado de Jack le pegó una colleja por costumbre cuando en realidad había sido Merida la cual había dicho eso. Jack sintiendose castigado por no haber echo nada se levantó para señalar a Pitch con un dedo.

-CURSI! -y entonces se giró hacía Anya con una sonrisa -Ahora si -y se ganó otra colleja esta vez de parte de Hiccup el cual luego le obligó a sentarse otra vez.

Pitch rodando los ojos se aclaró la garganta para volver a empezar y con una mirada fulminante intentó convencer a la gente que volver a decir algo iba a garantizarles una temprana muerte.

-Como iba diciendo, nos quedan mucho días para celebrar. Así que ahora a cerrar el pico y a desayunar, y quien se escaque del trabajo de montarlo todo va a terminar mal

-Que aburrido eres Pitch -le dijo Ombric cuando se sentó -deja a los chavales que se diviertan antes de tener que trabajar

-No, deben aprender que todo viene con esfuerzo, incluso las fiestas -Sandy a su otro lado apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa divertida y Pitch agradeció todo lo magico de la navidad que el pequeñajo hubiera recuperado su buen humor después de haber sido despertado.

-¿Podemos abrir ya los regalos? -Preguntó Katherine en cuanto todos los pequeños hubieron terminado su desayuno. Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza provocando una avalancha sobre todos los paquetes alrededor del árbol.

Anya sentada aun en la mesa y con un trozo de turrón en la boca sacudió la cabeza al ver que Jack y Merida también se lanzaban junto con los niños. Rapunzel le sonrió un poco y se encogió de hombros con una cara que decía lo poco sorprendida que estaba con la situación.

Seraphina entonces se acercó a Anya con un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo plateado.

-Es un pequeño detalle de mi parte, bueno de Elsa también, era fragil y temia que si lo dejaba en el árbol eso -señalo a los niños grandes -lo destrozaría

-Gracias Sera -sonriendo Anya cogió el paquete y lo abrió. Por supuesto se arrepintió enseguida mientras en sus mejillas se le fue subiendo el color. Allí inocentemente colocado en la caja había un juego de esposas y antifaz negro de seda -...

-Yo y Elsa lo hemos estado intentando y te aseguro que nunca lo disfruta...

-SERAPHINA NO SUELTES INTIMIDADES! -Gritó Elsa avergonzada -Y no es de mi parte, yo no quiero que se me incluya en eso -Anya aun estaba algo ocupada intentando esconder el regalo. A su lado Nightlight se encontraba en un estado parecido sin saber donde esconderse él mismo.

Sera vista cumplida su misión de avergonzar a su primera victima se acercó a Hiccup con un paquete parecido mientras Elsa la perseguia para intentar detenerla.

-... -Suspirando Anya se llevó una mano a la cara tapando sus sonrojadas mejillas -Es lo que hay. Una navidad loca, con una familia loca -Nightlight asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Justo entonces sonó un grito por toda la sala que hizo que todo el mundo se girara y es que allí debajo del muerdago se encontraba Torch y Jamie los cuales miraban a Katherine con cara de sufrimiento mientras la niña les sonreía de forma macabra.

-BESO BESO BESO BESO BESO -Jack entonó y al final toda la sala se llenó con los gritos de asco de los niños después de haber tenido sus labios juntos por dos segundos.

-...Creo que habría sido mejor haber ido a la fiesta de North


End file.
